filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Biletul
Biletul (titlu original: The Note) este un film de Crăciun american de televiziune din 2007 regizat de Douglas Barr. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii Genie Francis şi Ted McGinley. Datorită succesului filmului, a avut o continuare, Învață să iubești (Taking a Chance on Love, 2009). thumb|right|445 px Prezentare +'Cinemagia': Dupa prabusirea unui avion, un jurnalist local gaseste un bilet despre care crede ca a fost scris de unul dintre pasageri. Femeia porneste in cautarea celui caruia i se adreseaza biletul. Aceasta calatorie este una care se dovedeste mai mult una a regasirii de sine si a revelarii propriului trecut. +'Wikipedia': Newspaper columnist Peyton MacGruder (Genie Francis) finds a note addressed simply to 'T', washed up on shore. It appears to be from the victim of a recent plane crash, and carries a message of hope and forgiveness from a father to his child. MacGruder's readership is down on her column (called "Heart Healer"), and the paper is going to dump it unless she starts to write from the heart. Inspired, MacGruder decides to find the intended recipient of the note, all the while logging her journey through her article. As the mystery unfolds, the note affects each person she contacts significantly. Distribuție *'Genie Francis' as Peyton MacGruder *'Ted McGinley' as Kingston "King" Danville *'Rick Roberts' as Truman Harris *'Genelle Williams' as Mandi *'Maria Ricossa' as Nora *'Katie Boland' as Christine *'Jim Codrington' as Brother Tim Waverly *'Heather Hanson' as Taylor Quist *'Gord Rand' as Tanner Walton Diferențe față de roman *The book does not take place in the winter time, therefore it is not surrounded by the Christmas holiday. *The book's events take place in Tampa Bay, Florida. In the movie, the events transpire in Middleborough, North Carolina. *In the movie, Katie Boland's character is named Christine. In the book, she's named Lila. Promovare To support the premiere of the film, Hallmark Channel launched a website on October 22, 2007 called www.WhatWouldYouWrite.com, where viewers could submit their own personalized notes to family and friends and answer the question ‘who would you reach out to if you only had a minute?’Hallmark Channel Press Release 10/17/2008Hallmark Channel Press Release 9/24/2007 The website has since been disconnected. Primire The Note became Hallmark Channel’s highest-rated film of 2007Christian Cinema Newsdesk 1/8/2009Futon Critic: Hallmark Channel Press Release 12/2/2008 and third highest all-time rating.Christian Cinema Product Catalog Movie Room Reviews stated: The Note is truly a heartwarming tale that is fun for the whole family. It offers a story with a deep meaning and hidden storyline. It also demonstrates how someone seemingly up against a wall yet continuing to be pushed, can remain resilient.[http://www.movieroomreviews.com/Reviews/The-Note-Movie-Review.htm MovieRoomReviews.com The Note Movie Review] However, DVD Verdict called it "syrupy", but that fans of other Hallmark Channel-type fare will "find a treasure trove of positivity and middle-aged sexual tension."[http://www.dvdverdict.com/reviews/note.php DVD Verdict The Note Review] Continuări Due to the success of the movie for Hallmark Channel, a sequel was made,Futon Critic: Hallmark Channel Press Release 10/17/2008 entitled Taking a Chance on Love, which was written by Douglas Barr. (The Note author Angela Hunt did a novelization of Barr's script.) The original cast returned to reprise their roles. Another sequel, Notes From the Heart Healer, was broadcast on May 12, 2012. Note Legături externe * * * [http://www.hallmarkchannel.com/publish/consumer/home/shows/the_note.html The Note] on Hallmark Channel *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Note_(film) Categorie:Filme din 2007 Categorie:Filme de televiziune Categorie:Filme în limba engleză Categorie:Filme regizate de Douglas Barr Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme Hallmark Channel